1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, and more particularly relates to a light emitting device in which a light reflecting member is disposed around a light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device has been proposed in the past in which a light scattering layer is disposed around a light emitting element that is compact and has good power efficiency, in order to efficiently utilize the light emitted from the end face of the light emitting element and thereby improve emission efficiency (JPH11-284234A, and JP2010-232203A).